kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mason and the Minish Door
“Nothing bonds a pair of friends like a dangerous adventure. And nothing is more dangerous than your very own house.” -Gamewizard2008 Mason and the Minish Door is the 2nd story of the Viridi Saga, written by Gamewizard2008, based off of Honey, I Shrunk The Kids. Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic find a strange portal which they enter, and come out the size of ants. The two will have to get their parents and Haruka to help, but first get their attention. Mason and the Minish Door was published on August 6, 2012, and completed on August 12, 2012. It is preceded by The Son of Evil, and followed by Anthony Ant. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8398894/1/Mason-and-the-Minish-Door deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46273400/Mason-and-the-Minish-Door Archive of Our Own link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683600/chapters/19906807 Summary Mason and Sheila are having a pretend sword battle over a Purple Flurp outside, while Yin is watching them and doing dishes. Dillon and Leanne are playing videogames in the living room, where Dillon is annoyed by flies, and Leanne thinks they're attracted by his feet. Three mysterious villains are watching humans chop down a forest as their leader, Viridi gets angry and decides to drop her first Minish Door. To test it, Arlon suggests they drop it by Mason and Sheila, and they do so. Mason and Sheila see a strange meteor fall into the nearby forest and run to check it out. They find a mysterious door, in which Sheila strongly wishes to go inside, but Mason has a bad feeling. He eventually gives in and goes inside with Sheila, ending up in a wavy green vortex. They later come out into some vast jungle, where they spot a giant ladybug. Mason wants to go back, but is unable to open the door. The two suddenly hear the familiar cry of Haruka, who is calling for Mason. As they climb up a gigantic tree root, a giant shoe stomps down and makes them fall off, and they look up to see a giant Haruka. They immediately assume the door shrank them, and Sheila proceeds to fly them up to Haruka's face. They try calling out for her, but Haruka mistakes them from bugs and smacks them to the ground. She afterwards tries to shoot purple gas at them, but Mason defends with his own gas. They pretend to be dead after she finishes, but Haruka raises her foot and stomps on them, then heads back to her house. After the two recover, Sheila is excited about being small and wants to explore around the place, but Mason is worried of being squished and wants to get bigger. The two hear a cat's meow and look over to see a gigantic cat sniffing around the area. Sheila excitedly runs over to grab its attention. The cat notices them and slowly crawls over, and Sheila decides to get onto its nose, Mason worriedly following. The cat tries to shake them off, but they hold on, and it pounces around the yard before eventually jumping into an open window of Mason's house. The two fall off as Marine grabs the cat and drops it back out the window before walking away. Sheila and Mason then notice Dillon and Leanne playing games in the living room and hurry to grab their attention. As they make it to Dillon, they are met with the foul odor of Dillon's bare feet, and Mason complains about him leaving his socks on the floor. A swarm of giant flies suddenly fly around the two. Sheila takes hold of one and grabs Mason as they are hauled onto the fly's back, and then start zooming around the outside, very high above the street as they are chased by a bird. When they come back inside, they drop off onto Dillon's head and go through a forest of his hair. They encounter some lice, in which Sheila pets one like a puppy, but that's when Dillon starts to itch and scratches them off his head. The two recover and land inside Dillon's ear. As they enter the ear, they walk through a river of earwax, which Sheila eats and finds tasty, causing Mason to vomit. Dillon hears this and twists his finger into his ear, pushing them toward his eardrum. Sheila charges a Light Sphere and shoots at the eardrum, causing Dillon immense pain, making him smack his head and blow the two out of there. As Leanne takes Dillon upstairs, Mason and Sheila are then ambushed by Leanne's shadow, Ash, who tries to eat them. The two run and hide in Dillon's sock, and as Ash tries to eat the sock, Yin comes in and takes it. She sniffs the sock and winces at the smell, dropping both socks into her laundry basket. As she takes it upstairs, Mason and Sheila realize where they are and need to get out of there. They run toward one of the basket's holes and drop to the floor. Haruka then walks by, so Mason and Sheila grab onto her shoe. When the doorbell rings, Haruka immediately sprints downstairs, causing Mason and Sheila to fall off on her way down. She answers the door to find Cheren and Panini, who ask where Mason is, wondering if he'll watch them have a hotdog-eating contest. She says that they were out back, and the two go out to look. Yin then yells down to Matt if he got the groceries in, to which he lies and says yes before getting Elijah to help him get the groceries in. Meanwhile, as they look for Mason and Sheila, Cheren and Panini find the mysterious door in the forest. They walk inside, and begin shrinking down as well. After being shrunk, the two are running from a giant spider in the forest. When the spider has them cornered, Rachel comes and squishes the spider as she searches for her children. As the cat approaches, and Rachel bends down to pet it, Panini activates her rockets and flies them over to her. As Rachel is about to leave, Panini and Cheren grab onto her shorts leg, and are taken back to the house. With Mason and Sheila, Mason's mom, Yin decides to sit down at the table they are one and eat some tofu. Sheila tries to fly them to her face, but they fall onto one of the tofu pieces. Yin almost eats them, but notices them right away, mistaking them for bugs as she flicks them to the floor and tries to crush them. Mason and Sheila dash under the refrigerator just beforehand, hiding from her sight. That's when Rachel comes back in, and Cheren and Panini drop from her shorts to her foot, to which she kicks them to the floor, thinking they were bugs. Mason and Sheila then find an ant under the fridge and decide to ride it up to the top. Sheila excitedly begins to climb her way up a Pringles can, and at the same time, her mother, Marine grabs the can off the fridge and dumps a chip onto her hand, causing Sheila to drop on the chip. Marine takes a bite of the chip, almost chomping Sheila. As she prepares to take another bite, she notices Leanne and Dillon come back down the stairs. Dillon explains his sore ear as Marine places the Pringles can back on the fridge, with Sheila landing onto the freezer's door. Mason hurries over to her across the press that closes the freezer, but Marine opens the door to grab some ice, causing Mason to slip and hang on the edge. Sheila runs down and tries to haul him up, but falls and grabs the edge as well. After Marine shuts the freezer door, Mason and Sheila are trapped inside. As Mason and Sheila are trapped in the freezer, Sheila is quickly shivering from the cold in her thin clothing, so Mason suggests they huddle together for warmth. Afterwards, they decide to climb onto the container of ice cream in hopes that someone will come and grab it. Lee Andrew Grayson thankfully came and took it out of the freezer, mistaking Mason and Sheila for bugs as he flicked them off and into the kitchen's plant's pot. Mason then helped to warm Sheila's feet as Elijah and Marine entered the kitchen, and Elijah was stressed looking for the kids. He began smoking to relieve the stress, but Marine spoke against his smoking, so he decided to flick the cigarette into the plant. This caused the plant to catch on fire, and Elijah started to panic at this. As everyone else ran downstairs to see what was happening, Elijah had already put the plant out using his pee, which also covered Mason and Sheila in the liquid. As Yin picked the plant out to throw it away, the two grabbed onto the plant, then dropped onto Yin's hand. After throwing it away, Yin actually took notice of the two on her finger. Overcome with shock, she fell down unconscious. The two tried to yell for her attention as Matt and Haruka entered the room, also trying to awake her. Mason and Sheila ran onto Yin's face to try and yell up for them, but Matt had held Yin's face under the sink as he splashed water on to wake her up, causing Mason and Sheila to be pushed into the sink. Yin dizzily awakens and says she saw Mason and Sheila on her finger, and were "sooo tinyyy." Thinking she's delusional after working too hard, Matt decides to take her upstairs. Afterwards, Elijah comes back into the kitchen to wash his hands after peeing in the plant, causing Mason and Sheila to be washed down the sink's drain. Meanwhile, Cheren and Panini try to get Aurora, Chris, and Francis's attention, but the three kids fail to here them. Francis and Aurora then challenge each other to a hotdog-eating contest, which they do so. As a result, Francis gets food-poisoning, and Aurora leads him up to the bathroom. As they leave, Chris trips on a dropped ketchup pack and falls to the ground, and sees Cheren and Panini as they yell for his attention. They end up in the sewer, where Sheila sinks far below the surface of a river. Mason musters enough courage to swim down and pull her up to the surface, climbing them to safe land. As Sheila awakened, she excitedly yelled about how "ripper" that was. Mason was annoyed and angrily yelled at Sheila about how they wouldn't be in this mess if she wasn't so excited about adventure. Sheila became upset and started to cry. Feeling guilty, Mason went over to apologize, and Sheila began to explain that she acted that way because she tries to enjoy life, because everything happens so fast. Mason also explains that he wants to get bigger so bad because he wants to continue the good times. They make up and begin their Sewer Adventure with enthusiasm. As they call and echo out, a voice calls, "WHO IS THERE?" They proceed along the sewer with caution. Mason and Sheila begin their adventure through the sewers. They enter a hole in the wall, where they find a gang of talking dung beetles. The dung beetles talk about a terrible monster that's lurking in the sewers. They progress through and avoid giant hands of poo before they encounter the Almighty Poo in the center of the sewers, who bursts into song about going to crush them. They are able to damage him using giant toilet paper and toilet cleaner. Meanwhile, Artie Gilligan comes to the Dimalanta House with a sound-enhancer to hear Cheren and Panini, allowing them to show the others where the Minish Door is. They deduced that Mason and Sheila must've went in as well, and Haruka realizes she must've stepped on them, and feels upset. Mason and Sheila eventually make it up through the toilet as Mighty Poo chases them, but he ends up flushed by Aurora and Francis. Mason and Sheila then go to Haruka's room, finding the girl crying guiltily over squishing them. As she goes to sleep, Mason and Sheila decide to sleep inside her dollhouse. Mason apologizes once more for yelling, and he and Sheila promise to always be friends. Mikaela Chariton comes to the Dimalanta House the next day and uses her power to change Cheren and Panini back to normal. She then goes upstairs to comfort Haruka, and as Haruka leaves downstairs, Mika quickly discovers Mason and Sheila in her dollhouse. She allows them onto her fingernail before hurrying downstairs to tell the others. She trips, and the two are sent flying, with Mason landing in Matthew's cereal. Matthew unknowingly scoops Mason in his spoon and swallows him. By this time, the group discovers Sheila, and Mika uses psychic to unshrink her. Sheila yells that Mason is in Matt's stomach. Mika uses telepathy and is able to speak with Mason, then tells him a plan to use his powers to stir the acids in Matt's stomach. He does so, and Matthew eventually barfs him out in a wave of puke. Mika afterwards changed Mason back to normal size, and he and Sheila began to tell them all about their adventure. Sheila and her parents then have to leave, and Mason goes upstairs to take a bath, eager for the next adventure. Viridi and her allies are angry that Mason and Sheila weren't squished. However, she begins to plot her next scheme, viewing Anthony McKenzie torturing Vweeb at Ashland Park. She plans to drop her first Reset Bomb soon. The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar A small one-shot featuring Nerehc Onu and Lehcar EiznekCm took place the same time as this story, as Nerehc shrunk due to Cheren's shrinking. Story Importance *Development for Mason and Sheila and their friendship is gained. *Mason has finally mastered swimming, using it to save Sheila, and later uses it to save Haruka. *Mika uses psychicbending in the Nextgen Series for the first time, a small demonstration of her current incredible power. *Viridi begins plotting her scheme of dropping the Reset Bomb, which happens next story. Gameplay Mason and the Minish Door sets up gameplay mechanics for Sheila Frantic and Mason that are used in Legend of the Seven Lights. As Sheila's powers are based off of Rayman's, her gameplay models that of Rayman's. Reception Mason and the Minish Door was received well, though it wasn't very popular. The story was mostly praised for its lighthearted feelings and development for Mason Dimalanta. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *Since Sheila's poisonbending powers were scrapped, she no longer has poisonbending in this story. *Originally, Mika used Mew to unshrink Sheila, due to a limit on her psychic power, but since Mika is a profound psychicbender, she doesn't use Mew in the new version. Game Over Scenes "That marks two humans down. Who shall I do next?" ''- Viridi 1. ''"A fitting end, if I must say. Squished like bugs." ''- Viridi; death by being squished. ''"Eaten like tiny meat. Packed with juicy irony." ''- Viridi; death by being eaten/digested by Matthew. ''"Makes sense. Being turned into CRAP." - Viridi; death by drowning in sewer/death by being eaten. "And noooow Iiiii'll TURN you into steeeewww." - Almighty Poo; boss battle. Characters *'Mason Dimalanta' *Sheila Frantic *Haruka Dimalanta *Yin Hanamizu Bean *Matthew Dimalanta *Marine the Raccoon *Elijah Frantic *Dillon York *Leanne Andrea Grayson *Lee Andrew Grayson *Cheren Uno *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Aurora Uno *Chris Uno *Rachel Uno *Artie Gilligan *Mikaela Corella *Almighty Poo *Viridi *Arlon *Phosphora *Patton Drilovsky (voice) *Fanny Drilovsky (voice) *Anthony McKenzie (cameo) *Vweeb (cameo) Locations *'Dimalanta Household' **'Forest area behind household' **'Inside Dillon's hair and ear' **'Under the fridge' **'Inside the freezer' **'Haruka's dollhouse' *Viridi's Lair *Inside the sewers *'Inside Matthew's body' Voicing Cast *'Zoe Slusar' as Mason Dimalanta. *'Tara Strong' as Sheila Frantic, Marine Frantic, and Yin Dimalanta. *'Scott McGregor' as Matthew Dimalanta. *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno. *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky and Fanny Drilovsky. *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Rachel Uno and Aurora Uno. *'Matt Levin' as Francis Drilovsky and Patton Drilovsky. *'Ogie Banks' as Chris Uno. *'Greg Cipes' as Dillon York. *'Janice Kawaye' as Lee Andrew Grayson. *'Kerry Williams' as Leanne Andrea Grayson and Haruka Dimalanta. *'Ben Diskin' as Artie Gilligan. *'Hynden Walch' as Viridi. *'Grey DeLisle' as Mikaela Chariton. Trivia *The story originally had 6 chapters, and it took 6 days to complete. *This is the only size-related story where the other characters were unaware of the main characters' shrinkage until the end. *The 2nd chapter is titled "Big Moms Are Scary." Coincidentally, a villain to appear later was Big Mom, who was quite big and scary. *This was the first multi-chapter whose overall them revolved around shrinking, and henceforth sets in motion a series of shrinking fics. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (Viridi likes to troll.) Chapter 2 (The most fearsome characters in this series are moms.) Chapter 3 (Best boss in the series.) Chapter 4 (deus ex-Mikaela) Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Viridi Saga